The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing indicating lights. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for testing multiple collections of indicating lights.
To provide intercommunication between computers, computer systems, and networks, a multitude of network communication devices have been developed and made available. A network communication device can be, but is not limited to, a hub, a switch, a router, a bridge, a gateway, and the like.
A network communication device can be a device into which many computers are coupled, facilitating intercommunication between those computers. Groups of computers communicatively coupled to one network device can communicate with other groups of computers communicatively coupled to other network devices.
In comparison to hub, which transmits incoming data to each computer coupled thereto, a network switch is able to obtain the address of the computer for whom the data is intended and then forward the data to that particular computer. A router, a smarter type of network switch, can determine for whom the data is intended and can also calculate the most expeditious route for the data to reach the intended recipient.
Because routers and switches, and alternative functionally analogous devices are cognizant as to where data is to be forwarded, they reduce network traffic, thus increasing the effective speed of the network. Accordingly, many companies utilizing network communication are becoming more reliant upon those types of network devices.
Network communication devices come in assorted shapes, sizes, and vary in the number of provided nodes, where the number of nodes on the network communication device equates to the number of computers which can be communicatively coupled into that device. A commonality among most network devices is each node of the device is provided with an indicator of some sort, e.g., a light, that, when activated, indicates operability and functionality of that node. Some network devices provide one indicator per node while other devices provide multiple indicators per node. Additionally, some network devices provide multiple indicators having different colors, e.g., green, red, yellow, and so on.
When a node indicator does not activate, or does not activate properly, this can be indicative of a communication problem with that node, a communication problem with the computer coupled with that node, or can signify that the node indicator is not functioning properly. A failure of a node indicator on a network communication device commonly causes a shutdown of that portion of the network until it can be determined what, if any, communication breakdown has occurred to cause the node indicator not to function or not to function properly. Shutting down a portion of a network can cause an increase in network traffic in other portions of the network, effectively slowing the network down. Shutting down portions of a network can also cause an increase in time and money expended for troubleshooting a perceived problem within the network. Depending on the size of the company in which the network communication device is used, this can cost a company from a few thousand dollars to millions of dollars in unnecessary cash outlays as well as lost revenue.
Accordingly, manufacturers of network communication devices are constantly attempting to ensure that their network communication device operates properly and that each node indicator is fully functional prior to delivery to a client or acquisition by a customer.
One way for network communication device manufacturers to test a node indicator is to have someone individually place and connect each node indicator on a printed circuit board for testing, prior to its installation into the network communication device. While this inhibits installation of a malfunctioning and/or inoperable node indicator in the network communication device, it does not address testing of the node indicator after its installation in the device. A further disadvantage in testing a node indicator this manner is that it can be slow, labor intensive, and a time consuming process.
In an alternative manner to test a node indicator, the indicator is tested subsequent to its installation into a network communication device. After installation, a technician, or the like, powers up a network communication device, and individually tests each node indicator for functionality. This alternative testing method is also slow, labor intensive, and time consuming process, and subject to human error.
Yet another alternative way to test node indicators is through utilization of testing equipment. Currently, some testing equipment models are designed to test one network communication device at a time, with human observation of node indicator defects. As such, this manner of testing is prone to human error. Testing one communication device at a time can be inefficient and can limit productivity. Other testing models are designed to provide pass/fail detection only. Still other testing models are designed for pattern recognition, and do not address differing colors or the brightness thereof.
Thus a need exists for an apparatus for testing node indicators in a network communication device that is able to test more than one indicator light at a time. Another need exists for a testing apparatus that is able to test more than one network communication device at a time. Yet another need exists for a testing apparatus that is able to test for node indicator brightness, color, and pattern recognition, as well as pass/fail.
An apparatus for determining conditions of light indicators of an electronic device is disclosed. The electronic device is coupled to a testing unit. The testing unit performs a series of tests on the electronic device. During these tests, an imaging device captures digital images of the light indicators. Afterwards, the digital images are compared against the test results to determine the conditions, such as the color, brightness, and pass/fail of the light indicators. Thereby, the conditions of numerous light indicators belonging to multiple electronic devices (e.g., network switches), can be tested simultaneously in a fast, efficient, effective, low-cost, and reliable manner.